Core C is a new core in our submission that offers much needed expertise in pathology and virology to[unreadable] Projects 2 and 3 and to Core B. The services, expertise and reagents provided by this core helps Projects 2[unreadable] and 3 and Core B to address criticisms and concerns that were raised by the review panel. Moreover, this[unreadable] core provides some key services and reagents originally provided by former project 2 that has been deleted[unreadable] in this resubmission. This core will 1). provide diagnostic pathology for the identification of hamster, mouse[unreadable] and human malignant mesotheliomas (MM) and derived cell lines; 2). provide virology expertise and[unreadable] reagents to Projects 2 and 3; 3). Characterize primary human mesothelial cell cultures and obtain primary[unreadable] hamster mesothelial cell cultures; 4). provide human cell lines transformed by SV40, SV40 small tag mutants[unreadable] and asbestos - alone or in combination; 5). provide hamster MM and derived cell lines induced by crocidolite[unreadable] asbestos, SV40, SV40 small tag mutant plus crocidolite; 6). produce and provide similar in vitro and vivo[unreadable] models using chrysotile asbestos; 7). using immunohistochemistry, in situ hibridization and laser capture[unreadable] microdisection followed by Real Time and RT - PCR analyze gene pathways studied in Project 2 and 3 in[unreadable] animal and human MM tumors induced by SV40 alone, SV40 small tag mutant plus crocidolite or chrysotile,[unreadable] or by crocidolite or chrysotile alone; 8). provide independent SV40 testing of human MM biopsies using[unreadable] immunoprecipitation, Western blotting and immunohistochemistry.